Wszystko o Warszawie:Zaplecze
Witamy na ''Zapleczu'' W tym miejscu można prowadzić dyskusje na tematy związane z Warszawikią i jej rozwojem. Zachęcamy do przedstawiania własnych pomysłów, sugestii, zadawania pytań. Archiwa: Archiwum 1 • Archiwum 2 __TOC__ Szablon:Foto archiwum Utworzyłem nowy szablon – Szablon:Foto archiwum, który ma na celu zastąpić Szablon:Foto w artykułach o miejscach/obiektach, które już nie istnieją. Trudno bowiem "mieszkać w pobliżu" czegoś, czego nie ma. Na próbę umieściłem szablon w artykułach: 113, 192 i Warszawa w okresie II wojny światowej. Zastanawiam się też nad utworzeniem osobnego szablonu typu "foto" dla artykułów biograficznych. Czekam na komentarze. Kakarakak 11:07, 23 lip 2008 (UTC) :Wygląda dobrze, jedynie zmieniłbym znaczek "palety" na czarno-biały, bardziej "archiwalny" :) Mikiapole3 19:55, 30 lip 2008 (UTC) "Warszawski" w nazwach artykułów Wiem, że już kiedyś toczyła się na ten temat dyskusja, ale po co ten dopisek "warszawski", czy "w Warszawie" w nazwach artykułów? Przecież wiadomo, że opisywane obiekty są w Warszawie. Ostatnio to zupełnie straciło spójność, wypadałoby to ujednolicić. Są takie artykuły, w których Warszawa jest niezbędna, np. Archidiecezja warszawska, Uniwersytet Warszawski, Warszawska Karta Miejska, czy Gwara warszawska. Lecz jest wiele takich artykułów, w których nie powinno jej być – poniżej konfrontuję dobrze i źle nazwane artykuły: Najbardziej wyraziste przykłady dobrze nazwanych artykułów (jak w leksykonie typu "od A do Z"): *Stacje radiowe *Metro *Skocznia narciarska *Straż Pożarna *Teatry *Ulice o powtarzających się nazwach *Urzędy pocztowe *Tunele *Wyższe uczelnie Artykuły z niepotrzebną Warszawą (w nawiasie mój proponowany tytuł): *Autobusy warszawskie (Autobusy) *Dzielnice Warszawy (Dzielnice) *Kościoły i związki wyznaniowe w Warszawie (Kościoły i związki wyznaniowe) *Rada Warszawy (Rada miasta) *Koleje wąskotorowe w Warszawie (Koleje wąskotorowe) *Najdłuższe ulice w Warszawie (Najdłuższe ulice) *Tramwaje Warszawskie (Tramwaje) *Ścieżki rowerowe w Warszawie (Ścieżki rowerowe) *Zabytki Warszawy (Zabytki) *Trolejbusy warszawskie (Trolejbusy) *Tramwaje Warszawskie (Tramwaje) *Ulice Warszawy (Ulice) Rzeczywiście, dopisek "warszawski" lub "w Warszawie" jest niepotrzebny. Choć nie ukrywam, że już się do tego zdążyłem przyzwyczaić ;) Radeom 11:40, 5 sie 2008 (UTC) Faktycznie, były już pewien czas temu propozycje aby to ujednolicić, ale przeprowadzono to jedynie częściowo. Można więc zrobić to do końca wg zaproponowanego wzoru. Mikiapole3 17:34, 5 sie 2008 (UTC) :OK, przeniosę więc te strony. Kakarakak 17:35, 5 sie 2008 (UTC) Nazwa Dzień dobry! Sugeruję zmianę nazwy serwisu. Jest: Warszawikia. Proponuję: Warszawik. Czy nie zgrabniej? :) 83.31.239.27 17:41, 23 sie 2008 (UTC) :Dzień dobry. Sądzę, że nie ma potrzeby zmieniania nazwy. Przyrostek "-wikia" sugeruje charakter serwisu – jest to encyklopedia internetowa oparta na mechanizmie wiki. Poza tym myślę, że nasi czytelnicy przyzwyczaili się do nazwy "Warszawikia", a my kreujemy się na rozpoznawalną "markę". :) A tak przy okazji: zapraszamy do rejestracji i aktywnego uczestnictwa w naszym projekcie :) Kakarakak 09:30, 24 sie 2008 (UTC) Szablon:Trasy Utworzyłem Szablon:Trasy, w którym można umieszczać linki do poprzednich tras linii. Co wy na to? Kakarakak 10:18, 1 wrz 2008 (UTC) :Ja nie mam nic przeciwko. Zachowałem trasę 192 po to, żeby ewentualnie w przyszłości nie trzeba było jej szukać gdzieś po historii. Mikiapole3 11:28, 1 wrz 2008 (UTC) Takie trasy najlepiej obrazują przebieg linii, którego w artykułach, w sekcji Historia, tak dokładnie się nie opisuje. Kakarakak 15:42, 1 wrz 2008 (UTC) Artykuły o budynkach bez nazwy Artykuł "Kamienica przy Poznańskiej 21" powinien nazywać się "Dom przy Poznańskiej 21", tak jak pozostałe artykuły o budynkach mieszkalnych bez nazwy. Kamienica to również rodzaj domu (http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dom), tak samo jak jednorodzinny dom wolnostojący, jak i wielorodzinny blok. Tworząc spis zabytków linkowałem zawsze w formie "Dom przy...", tak samo jest w wielu artykułach np. o ulicach. Kakarakak 10:52, 3 wrz 2008 (UTC) :Rozumiem, choć ja bym bardziej optował za rozróżnieniem od siebie domów (willi), kamienic i bloków, dalej biurowców, wieżowców, gmachów i innych. Od razu daje to możliwość rozeznania o jaki typ budynku chodzi. Skoro mamy Kamienicę Lothego (a nie jego dom) to możemy mieć też Kamienicę przy Poznańskiej 21. Ciekaw jestem też opinii innych. Mikiapole3 18:32, 3 wrz 2008 (UTC) No dobrze, ale Kamienica Lothego jest Kamienicą Lothego, a nie Kamienicą w Alejach Jerozolimskich 34/36, więc tu kamienica jak najbardziej pasuje, można zrobić tylko przekierowanie z "Dom w Alejach Jerozolimskich 34/36". Chociaż... jeżeli sformułować by dokładne zasady co jest willą, co jest kamienicą, a co czym innym, to można by wprowadzić takie rozróżnienie. Ale jeśli jakiś czytelnik Warszawikii chciałby się dowiedzieć, co stoi przy Poznańskiej 21, to skąd ma wiedzieć, czy wpisać "dom", "kamienica", "willa", "blok" itd.? Kakarakak 06:33, 4 wrz 2008 (UTC) :Z mojego punktu widzenia raczej nie jest trudno odgadnąć co jest domem, co kamienicą, a co blokiem, ale fakt różni są ludzie. Dla mnie rzeczą niezwykle dziwną było napisać, że np. ogromne 9-piętrowe kamienice przy Bagateli są... domem. No a poza tym kamienica z "patronem" jest taka sama jak (może póki co) bez "patrona", więc dlaczego jedna ma być lepsza. I sądzę, że jeśli ktoś szuka konkretnego budynku, zajrzy najpierw na stronę o ulicy - takie są moje przemyślenia. P.S. Największe problemy może wprowadzić rozróżnienie domu i willi, więc to najlepiej byłoby zostawić jedną możliwość: dom. Mikiapole3 07:05, 4 wrz 2008 (UTC) Ale są domem, bo słowo "dom" oznacza każdy budynek mieszkalny. A może zrobić po prostu adresami: Poznańska 21, Kleczewska 37? Kakarakak 08:16, 4 wrz 2008 (UTC) :Tak, w sumie unikniemy tak tego problemu :) Mikiapole3 08:21, 4 wrz 2008 (UTC) :Widzę, że jeszcze nie przeniosłeś, to dobrze. W sumie zastanawiałem się dziś nad tym w "pracy" i stwierdziłem, że chyba jednak można zostawić stan "Dom przy Poznańskiej 21". Mikiapole3 17:50, 4 wrz 2008 (UTC) Wiesz, to jeszcze nie zabrzmiało jak ostateczna decyzja :) Czyli zostawiamy Dom, tak? Kakarakak 17:53, 4 wrz 2008 (UTC) :Spoko :). Ja bym poczekał aż odezwie się ktoś jeszcze, bo tak we dwójkę to trochę mało aby od razu decydować. Jak dla mnie może zostać dom, skoro dom znaczy wszystko co nam potrzeba. Mikiapole3 17:55, 4 wrz 2008 (UTC) :: Ja jestem za rozróżnianiem "Kamienica", "Willa", "Blok" itd. Uzasadnienie: 1. Piszący artykuł przeważnie opiera się na jakimś źródle, które pisali ludzie znający temat. 2. Kamienica ma również swoją definicję, która akurat do rozpatrywanego artykułu pasuje. 3. Nie sprawimy, że wszyscy szukający będą wpisywać "Dom przy...", bo istnieją jeszcze takie słowa jak "gmach" czy jeszcze bardziej uniwersalny "budynek". 4. Sądzę, że (tak jak zresztą pisze Mikiapole3) droga użytkownika do tekstu o budynku prowadzi przez artykuł o ulicy. 5. Piszemy o mieście, które siłą rzeczy jest różnorodne i tytułowanie artykułów "Dom taki" czy "Dom inny" odbiera artykułom pewien koloryt. Tak jak mamy "Piekarnię" i "Aptekę", a nie "Sklepy z Lekarstwami" i "Pieczywem." 6. (kompromisowy?) "Dom przy..." jest fajnym standardem do linkowania artykułów o budynkach, o których nie wiemy więcej niż np. to co w rejestrze zabytków albo że występują na danej ulicy. I niech zostanie, ale w tytułach lepiej brzmi "Kamienica...", "Willa..." czy "Blok...", pod warunkiem dodania przekierowania dla istniejącego już gdzieś "Dom przy..." Pozdrawiam, Szemrany 14:09, 8 wrz 2008 (UTC) :::Całkowicie zgadzam się z Szemranym. Nazwa musi byc możliwie najbardziej szczegółowa i konkretna, a wszelkie inne hasła (zarówno te mądre, jak i te nieco mniej...) przez które może ktoś szukać danego obiektu powinny być obwarowane redirami. Whiteman (dyskusja) 15:10, 8 wrz 2008 (UTC) :Aha, czyli widzę, że jednak przeważa opcja konkretyzowania budynków, więc i ja bardziej skłaniam się ku tej opcji. Widzę to tak: zostawiamy oczywiście uniwersalne przekierowanie "Dom przy ulicy 00" bo jest najprostsze w użyciu i automatycznie przerzuci nas do interesującego nas obiektu podając jego dokładną nazwę. A tą dokładną nazwę będziemy ustalali dopiero przy tworzeniu artykułu. Mikiapole3 18:18, 8 wrz 2008 (UTC) Skórka Domyślnym skinem wciąż jest "Monaco" i ten skin widzą niezalogowani użytkownicy. Pojawia się tam mnóstwo dupereli po angielsku i masa reklam w różnych miejscach. Odkrycie: Aby go zmienić na monobook, trzeba w pliku LocalSettings.php (http://warszawa.wikia.com/LocalSettings.php) zmienić linię $wgDefaultSkin i wpisać tam 'monobook'. Tylko kto ma dostęp do tego pliku? Kakarakak 10:12, 4 wrz 2008 (UTC) :Wydaje mi się, że ja mam tu największe uprawnienia, ale mimo to nie mam dostępu do tego pliku. Prawdopodobnie może to zmienić tylko ktoś z centrali Wiki. Mikiapole3 18:24, 8 wrz 2008 (UTC) ::Funkcja biurokraty nie ma tutaj chyba znaczenia - jeśli Mikiapole3 mógłby to zmienić, to reszta administratorów (a więc także Kakarakak i ja), również miałaby taką opcję. Tymczasem możemy tylko wybierać pomiędzy różnymi opcjami Monaco. Whiteman (dyskusja) 10:22, 9 wrz 2008 (UTC) 2000 artykułów Wielkimi krokami zbliżamy się do liczby 2000 artykułów. Może warto było by z tej okazji spróbować wypromować Warszawikię w lokalnych mediach? Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski, Gazeta Stołeczna, Życie Warszawy itd... Można by spróbować podsunąć im temat naszego jubileuszu :) Warto też napisać do Urzędu Miasta z prośbą, by na swojej stronie umieścili link do naszej encyklopedii. Proponuję również odkurzyć kwestię spotkania użytkowników. Kakarakak 15:47, 7 paź 2008 (UTC) :Myślę, że to dobry pomysł, ciekaw jestem tylko jaki przyniesie to skutek - ale w końcu Gazeta Stołeczna kiedyś o nas napisała. Można by też przygotować jakiś specjalny artykuł na tę okazję, tak jak przy tysięcznym było Muzeum Powstania Warszawskiego. Mogę go napisać, tylko musi być jakiś dobry pomysł, a ja na swojej liście "do zrobienia" nie mam póki co żadnego większego i ciekawszego artykułu. Co do spotkania to wszystko jest do ustalenia, trzeba tylko znaleźć chętnych. Mikiapole3 17:55, 7 paź 2008 (UTC) Dobrze byłoby, gdyby był to artykuł o jakimś reprezentacyjnym obiekcie, bardzo zasłużonej dla Warszawy osobie, bądź przełomowym wydarzeniu. Na dobry porządek można przejrzeć czego my nie mamy, a ma to Wikipedia – tutaj. Kakarakak 19:29, 7 paź 2008 (UTC) :No nie wiem, ja jutro pomyślę na uczelni, może coś mi wpadnie do głowy, ale czekam na propozycje tutaj. No i trzeba to jakoś zorganizować, bo po pierwsze nagle może się okazać że 2 tysiące już przekroczyliśmy (warto poinformować Tocika), a po drugie mnie nie ma w Warszawie od piątku do niedzieli. Dobrze by było, aby ten 2-tysięczny artykuł pojawił się w czwartek :). Mikiapole3 21:13, 7 paź 2008 (UTC) Moje propozycje: *Pałac w Wilanowie !''' *Wielka Synagoga na Tłomackiem Kakarakak 11:19, 8 paź 2008 (UTC) :Okej, napiszę pałac w Wilanowie. Myślę, że jeśli nie dziś, to jutro rano wrzucę gotowy na swoją stronę "przygotowywane artykuły". Jako, że nie ma mnie od piątku do niedzieli to upoważniam do skopiowania tego artykułu i umieszczenia go w stosownym miejscu wówczas, jeżeli ja nie będę tego mógł zrobić. Mikiapole3 16:50, 8 paź 2008 (UTC) Witam, macie już to '''2000 hasło? Bo artykułów jest 1999 więc przydało by się je zamieścić ;P Crusjer '''dyskutuj! 10:29, 14 paź 2008 (UTC) :Witaj, Crusjer. Hasło jest gotowe, ale poczekam, aż Mikiapole3 je wstawi. Będzie wtedy wiadomo, że to on jest prawdziwym jego autorem. Poza tym myślę, że chciałby on uczestniczyć w tej podniosłej chwili przekraczania granicy kolejnego tysiąca :) Kakarakak 10:40, 14 paź 2008 (UTC) Hehe, no więc stało się. Mamy dwa tysiące artykułów. Gratuluję wszystkim i życzę owocnej pracy w dążeniu do kolejnego tysiąca. Mikiapole3 15:44, 14 paź 2008 (UTC) :Ale co z poinformowaniem mediów? Można by też przypomnieć o Warszawikii starym użytkownikom, którzy kiedyś byli bardzo aktywni, a teraz o nas zapomnieli. Przynajmniej niektórym :P Kakarakak 15:48, 14 paź 2008 (UTC) Media powiadomione :) Jest odzew z Rzeczypospolitej, jutro artykuł? :) Radeom 18:13, 17 paź 2008 (UTC) :Wow :) Tylko Rzeczpospolita? A do jakichś innych też pisałeś? :) Kakarakak 19:45, 17 paź 2008 (UTC) Najśmieszniejsze jest to, że do Rzeczypospolitej w ogóle nie pisałem :) Wysłałem maila do Stołecznej, Życia Warszawy, TKW oraz do Echa Miasta. Radeom 20:44, 17 paź 2008 (UTC) :Był odzew i jest artykuł. Ja znalazłem go dzisiaj w... Życiu Warszawy :). Ale wydaje mi się, że ŻW jest od jakiegoś czasu również dodatkiem do Rzeczpospolitej. Ale mimo to gratuluję temu użytkownikowi, który wysłał informację, gdyż jego dane znalazły się w artykule :). Mikiapole3 07:59, 18 paź 2008 (UTC) Życie Warszawy jest dodatkiem do Rzeczypospolitej – przecież można o tym przeczytać w naszym artykule(!). Kupiłem dziś Rzeczpospolitą z dodatkiem Życie Warszawy, ale o Warszawikii ani widu, ani słychu. Chyba tylko w internecie się ten artykuł pojawił, albo może będzie coś w poniedziałek. A tak nawiasem, ani razu nie podali prawidłowej nazwy. Napisałem już do redakcji z prośbą o poprawienie błędnych nazw. Kakarakak 10:01, 18 paź 2008 (UTC) :Nie wiem, w Internecie artykuł jest mocno schowany, a w Życiu Warszawy jest artykuł pt. "Dwa tysiące haseł w sieci o stolicy" na stronie 5. Mikiapole3 11:42, 18 paź 2008 (UTC) Cóż, w ŻW, które dziś kupiłem z Rzeczpospolitą nie ma tego artykułu... No trudno... A w tym, które Ty masz też są błędy? Kakarakak 13:11, 18 paź 2008 (UTC) :No to trochę dziwne, a co jest na 5 stronie na dole? W takim razie ja niewiele już z tego rozumiem. Błędów przyznam nie zauważyłem, a niestety nie mam już gazety w domu, ktoś wyniósł :/. Podejrzewam, że błędy są takie jak na stronie internetowej. Mikiapole3 13:27, 18 paź 2008 (UTC) Być może ŻW w Rzeczypospolitej różni się nieco treścią od tego "luźnego". Stronę piątą zajmuje niemal w całości artykuł o małych zwierzętach w zoo, jedynie z prawej strony jest kolumna z dwoma artykułami: "Starsi pokażą, jak się bawią" (o senioraliach) i "Wirtualna rozgrywka" (o grach cyfrowych). Kakarakak 13:57, 18 paź 2008 (UTC) :ŻW w Reczypospolitej różni się od tego zwykłego, ja kupiłem oba wydania :) Radeom 14:01, 18 paź 2008 (UTC) Mam już to osobne Życie Warszawy – faktycznie jest wzmianka. I są błędy. Ech... Kakarakak 14:53, 18 paź 2008 (UTC) :Znalazłam ten artykuł w sieci: Artykuł w ŻW Uhmm 16:00, 18 paź 2008 (UTC) Artykuł jest wytłuszczony na stronie głównej w aktualnościach :P Radeom 16:59, 18 paź 2008 (UTC) :A tak w ogóle to gdzie trzeba kliknąć na stronie ŻW, żeby znaleźć ten artykuł? W jakiej on jest kategorii? Radeom 17:49, 18 paź 2008 (UTC) Na stronie internetowej poprawili błędy :) Kakarakak 12:54, 20 paź 2008 (UTC) Szablon:Przystanek infobox W związku z tym, że temat ucichł, proponuję rozwiązać sprawę poprzez głosowanie: Czy należy pozostawić Szablon:Przystanek infobox i używać go w artykułach? * Głosy na "tak": # *Głosy na "nie": # Kakarakak 13:33, 8 lis 2008 (UTC) # Mikiapole3 13:36, 8 lis 2008 (UTC) *'Dyskusja:' Szablon-infobox dzielnice A może by tak stworzyć jakiś ładny szablon-infobox dla poszczególnych dzielnic? Teraz każda dzielnica właściwie inaczej wygląda, artykuły budowane są według zupełnie innych schematów. Brakuje uporządkowania - i właśnie, moim zdaniem, ładnego infoboxu. Jakieś propozycje? Uhmm 19:27, 12 lis 2008 (UTC) Zabytki Użytkownik Tocik zwrócił mi uwagę na dość ważną sprawę co do warszawskich zabytków - chodzi o to że przyjęta przez nas lista zabytków z KOBiDZ-u (http://www.kobidz.pl) różni się znacząco zawartością (jest na niej mniej obiektów) od strony Biura Stołecznego Konserwatora Zabytków (http://spiszabytkow.um.warszawa.pl/ZabytkiWarszawy/). Pytanie co więc z tym fantem zrobić, obiekty z której listy są zabytkami w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Sądzę, że udowodnienie, że którykolwiek z obiektów na liście Stołecznego Biura nieznajdujący się na liście KOBiDZ-u, jest zabytkiem rozwiąże sprawę, tworząc jednak nowy problem z numerami danych obiektów w rejestrze zabytków. Jakie jest wasze zdanie na ten temat? Mikiapole3 19:15, 17 lis 2008 (UTC) Kategoria:Meta